


An Island To Ourselves

by LordLuminous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Vacation, guys being dudes, walking around naked, with a slight amount of angst sprinkled through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLuminous/pseuds/LordLuminous
Summary: Steve and Tony have a get away from everything else after Steve tells him about Bucky killing his parents. At Natasha's behest, they're on vacation, on a remote island alone together.ORSteve and Tony are alone on an island together next to a beach, and only one thing could happen. Smut. Filthy, dirty smut.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	An Island To Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my beta, starksnack, for helping me edit the work.
> 
> I hope it's good. I really tried and I was totally stuck on this. Sincerely hope you all like it.

“Tony, are you sure the penthouse will be stocked with enough food for a week getaway?” Steve asked.

“I’m a futurist, Steve. I plan for this type of shit,” Tony explained as they got off the helicopter.

Steve snorted. “You're a futurist? So, did you plan for the eventuality that DUM-E would put motor oil in your coffee last Wednesday?”

Tony turned to Steve with a frown and a look of exhaustion. Steve innocently smiled at him, as though he had said nothing wrong.

They made there way to house. JARVIS welcomed them in. Steve watched Tony intently as his boyfriend was unwinding and unpacking. Steve pursed his lips before beginning to the same. Steve was nervous. Tony knew about how Bucky killed his parents. SHIELD was destroyed by HYDRA. Steve thought about how he told Tony. He expected Tony to get angry or even sad. Now Steve was on vacation with his boyfriend.

“I like the view,” Steve flirted.

“Yeah, the beach looks alright from here but wait until you try the water. I’m telling you-"

“I didn’t mean outside.”

Tony stopped to stand upright. He gawked at Steve. “Did you just-"

Steve smiled again. He was staring at Tony's ass.

“Oh God, I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Well, when you stop being the stern one, I’ll stop being the sarcastic one.” 

“Stern is not what I’d call you. Rigorous is the word I’d go with. Like that time when we were sparring and we fell on the mat and had sex. You were really tough on me.” Tony corrected.

“I was only tough on you because you said, ‘harder, faster Steve!’ and I obliged naturally,” Steve explained.

Tony looked down fondly. “Yeah, that was fun. We should have sex on the mats again. We were all sweaty and hot from training. A nice way to blow off steam.” Tony grinned as he finished unpacking.

“I had fun too, Tony. Although it wasn’t sanitary. The mats aren’t technically the cleanest place to have sex in the Tower.” Steve looked down at his shirt before putting it away.

Tony pondered on that for a moment. “JARVIS, remind me to have the gym mats cleaned routinely.”

“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS complied.

“I’m going to make something to eat. You want something?” Tony asked.

“Just save me some of what you’re going to eat.”

“No prob.” Tony left the room. The soldier huffed before continuing to unpack.

\-----

Steve joined Tony for a snack in the kitchen. They sat down together. Steve happily snacked on the crackers while Tony sat down with a sandwich.

Steve stared at Tony, who was happily putting more sauce in his sandwich. Steve frowned, thinking back to everything that happened.

_“Tony, I need to talk to you.” It had been after the events at the Triskelion. They were still recovering from SHIELD being HYDRA. But amidst all of that, they learnt other things. Steve had to watch the Winter Soldier kill Howard and Maria Stark. He couldn’t stop thinking about it all. He had to tell Tony, not just for Tony's sake, but his own. He reached Tony's lab in the Tower, with Natasha right behind him. She said something about being there for an old friend._

_“Oh hey Cap, Natashalie, that was something out there. Forget to call your boyfriend for back up?” Tony bit out harshly. Steve remembered Tony was still mad at him, dodging all of Steve's calls to talk._

_“It's not like that. I wanted to keep you safe. You were here, safe, at the Tower in New York,” Steve tried to reason._

_“Oh right.” Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning back to work on the suit before him._

_“Tony, I’m not trying to argue with you. I need to talk to you about something important.” Steve reached out, turning Tony gently to him._

_The engineer was going to shrug him off in anger after everything they had been through and all the stuff with Mandarin and how Steve didn’t ask for help, but the pleading look in the soldier's eyes made him stop._

_Something was seriously wrong._

_Tony sighed. “What’s wrong, Steve?”_

_“It's about the Winter Soldier.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve been looking through the data Nat dropped onto the web. Nice one, Natasha.” Tony remarked, which made Natasha raise an eyebrow._

_“Apparently Sergeant Barnes is the Winter Soldier… I’m sorry, Steve.” Tony looked down remorsefully._

_Steve slumped down, thinking about Bucky and how he failed his best friend. Steve swallowed his self-pity in seconds. He couldn’t get distracted. “This isn't about Bucky. It sort of is, but it's about you.”_

_“What?”_

_“More specifically about your parents. I’m sorry, Tony. The Winter Soldier killed your parents after a car crash,” Steve confessed, and like that, Tony's world came crumbling down._

_Tony thought back to everything. How much he hated Howard, thinking he was driving drunk, getting his mom killed because he was a fucking idiot. But no. It wasn’t an accident, and everything he felt, all the rage and sadness amplified._

_“Tony…” Steve called out after Tony didn’t say anything._

_Tony yelled, as he grabbed the first object he could grab and flung it against the wall. The crashing noise made Steve flinch. Natasha was unbothered but her frown displayed sadness._

_“Tony!”_

_Tony suddenly couldn’t breathe as Steve caught him before he fell completely to the ground. “Tony, look at me! Tony! Breathe!” Steve held Tony, making him face Steve as they were on their knees together._

_“I can't. Steve, I can't.” Tony clutched Steve's shirt. He was about to start crying. All he could feel was hatred, he wanted to get in the suit and hunt down the Winter Soldier himself and rip his head off his body. But Steve was there._

_“I’m so sorry, Tony. I’m so sorry,” Steve resigned._

_“I want to kill him…” Tony breathed heavily through his confession._

_Steve paused. He expected this outcome, that Tony would want revenge for what happened to his parents. “Tony…”_

_Natasha held her shirt as she approached the scene, kneeling down to their level. “Are you sure that’s what you want? You want to take down the brainwashed victim?”_

_“Romanoff.” Steve commanded._

_“What? Tony needs to know. Barnes was a victim in this. He's their brainwashed puppet. I’m all for revenge in this case, I just think it’s misdirected,” Natasha explained rather crassly._

_“Tony, you need to know that I want to help Bucky. I can't- No, I won't be a part of any plan to kill him,” Steve admitted. Tony looked at the determined Captain in the eye. Tony looked down. Barnes was a victim, and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much. It made Tony annoyed with himself. He looked back at Steve._

_“Okay, fine. We kick HYDRA's asses,” Tony said firmly._

_“Welcome aboard the kick HYDRA, Stark. You’re not about to get off for a while.” Natasha smirked._

_“Not counting on slacking off.”_

_“Hmm, not later at least. For now, you guys should take a break.” Natasha suggested._

_“What?” Steve questioned, with Tony raising an eyebrow at her._

_“You two have been through a lot, and I’m not just talking about HYDRA, I mean the Mandarin and the Chitauri. You two should take a vacation for a bit. I’m sure Fury won't mind.” Natasha explained, although she had a feeling Fury would definitely mind, but she'll face him. The former assassin simply wanted the boys to get some well needed R &R. _

_Steve looked at Tony, who gazed back him, seemingly unsure._

Now they were here, alone together on island away from everyone else.

“Don't get all judge-y on me for using so much sauce. You know I like hot sauce in my sandwiches…” Tony pouted. Steve's eyes snapped into focus. He had been staring at Tony for too long.

“Oh, I wasn't.” The soldier attempted to side step.

“What were you thinking about?” Tony wondered.

Steve was thinking about lying, but he knew it wouldn’t work in Tony. Steve sighed. “I was thinking about everything. I can't stop I guess. I do want to talk about Bucky.”

“Well, I don't.”

“Tony…”

“No Steve, I really don’t. So drop it.” Tony demanded.

The soldier looked down. He knew this conversation had to go at Tony's pace. Tony's the one who's recovering from learning that his parents were killed by his best friend. All Steve could do now was wait for Tony to want to talk about everything.

\-----

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled together going through a movie marathon. It led all the way up to midnight until Steve remarked he was tired and wanted some shut eye. Tony grimaced and followed suit shortly after being unable to find a movie he wanted to watch.

\-----

Tony joined Steve in the bedroom. Steve was sly. He conveniently left his shirt off to sleep topless in bed. Tony gazed at the muscles on Steve's back as he approached the bed. Steve heard Tony behind him and turned around to smile.

“Are you really going to wear all of that to bed?” Steve raised an eyebrow at his pajamas.

“Well, I wouldn't have if I knew I was going to be ambushed.” Tony smirked as he got into the bed and lay down beside his boyfriend.

“Am I hearing a complaint?” Steve flirted. Something about how Steve asked made Tony's slightly harder. Tony gained a cheeky grin on his face.

“Hell no! And when did you start skipping the formalities and going right to sex?” Tony giggled as he leaned back on the bed with a hand under his pillow, looking at Steve.

“The moment I realized we're all alone and I can have you all to myself without having to worry someone is going to need us.” Steve smiled back. Tony thought about that. How they were alone together, in a house on an island away from everyone. Tony sighed into a smile.

“You know, sometimes I forget I can just kiss you like this.” Tony moved up and pressed his lips on Steve's chest.

“What else did you forget you can do?”

“This,” Tony leaned higher, crossing his hand over Steve's body, as he kissed Steve's pecs again. “And this.”

Tony's lips peppered kisses slowly down Steve's torso, making his way to Steve's abs. “And let’s not forget these.”

As Tony's mouth set to work on Steve's abs, Steve moaned. “Tony…” The engineer found Steve laying back with his eyes closed, enjoying every bit of Tony taking care of him. Tony quickly made his way back up, taking Steve's lips in on his own. Their bodies pressed against other as their arms wrapped around each other. Tony felt Steve's erection twitch up, twice. Steve went to move on top of Tony, but stopped him.

“No, wait. Let me take care of you.” Tony pleaded, looking earnestly into Steve's eyes. “Please?”

The soldier nodded, relaxing back onto the bed.

Tony pressed his lips against Steve's neck. Holding him as Tony went down on Steve, making his boyfriend twitch. A tent pitched in Steve's pants that could visibly be seen. It matched nicely with the erection in his pants, waiting to break out.

Tony smirked. _Damn, no boxers on? You were really trying to seduce me, Rogers._

The engineer wasted no more time, stripping his shirt off. The reactor left a glow in the dark night. Tony bent to pull Steve's pants off. His lips wrapped around sucking him off, licking his dick and repeating the pattern.

Steve groaned as his back made an arc. “Tony.”

Time for the main show.

The genius eased his pants and boxers off of him and threw them to the side. He took some lube from the drawer and positioned himself in front of Steve, who was stroking his own dick patiently, watching him rub his cock with lube intently.

Thrusting into Steve, Tony kept a rhythm. Their bodies pressed against each other, as they kissed. Tony didn’t let up the pace. Steve holds Tony's back, his nails digging in, much to Tony's pleasure.

Steve could hardly hold his moan in as let Tony rock into him, throwing his head back in abandon as he let Tony have his way with him.

“Tony, I’m going to orgasm soon.” Steve panted between Tony's thrusts, increasing in speed. He heard Tony chuckle.

“I’m going to cum too.” Tony huffed.

Tony pushed a final time, letting his cum release inside Steve, while Steve’s cum spilled onto his abs. They relaxed, trying to regain their breath. Tony pulled out, letting his cum leak out of the soldier's ass, laying his back on the bed. He looked at a satisfied Steve, who shared a smile with him. 

They laid there.

Tony didn't realize Steve had gotten out of bed until Steve had come out of the washroom with a cloth. The mechanic let his boyfriend inch toward him, rubbing the cum off his cock and cleaning him up. Something in Tony's heart made it swell up watching Steve take care of him.

They eased back into bed, not bothering with pajamas and just held each other in a spoon before closing their eyes.

“G'night Steve..” Tony's eyes began to close, as he murmured incoherently. 

“Good night, Tony.” Steve smiled, kissing the back of Tony's head, and nuzzling onto him, thinking of nothing else before drifting off.

  
  



End file.
